Sky Kingdom
The''' Sky Kingdom''' is the main location of the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom, and a brief location in its bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. A legendary land full of treasures, it was sought by treasure hunters and adventurers. History The kingdom itself didn't always reside in the skies above. It used to be a normal kingdom, with a normal King and a queen. After the King went mad with greed and an unhealthy obsession with wealth, his Queen left him. Sometime later, a witch gave the King an artifact known as the Bolide Shard, which the King intended to use to destroy the world. To save his own self and his many treasures, he lifted his kingdom into the clouds and the Sky Kingdom was born. The Sky Kingdom was protected for many years by King Eurig's three Princes; boys he had adopted from the witch, who each had magical abilities. Still, the kingdom was found and invaded by Jack and his band of adventurers. Among these adventurers was Emma, a distant descendant of King Eurig's. Only Jack was able to escape the Princely guardians of the Sky Kingdom, and he made off with a valuable ring. Emma was left behind, where she was accepted as part of the royal family. Jack returned some years later with a Detective, who helped to stop King Eurig's plans to destroy the earth. Unfortunately, the Sky Kingdom itself could not be saved. It crumbled into many pieces and crashed into the ocean. All that remains of this once beautiful place is debris at the bottom of the ocean. Notable Former Residents * King Eurig (deceased) * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (deceased) * Princess of the Sky Kingdom (fate unknown) * Prince Leonard * Prince Julian (deceased) * Prince Hugh * Emma * Rumpelstiltskin Gallery Jack and the Sky Kingdom= Sky kingdom 1.jpg|Sky Kingdom Courtyard sky kingdom 2.jpg|Prince's Courtyard Hughs solarium.jpg|Prince Hugh's Solarium skykingdom dungeon.jpg|Sky Kingdom Dungeon sky kingdom 4.jpg|Sky Kingdom Castle sky kingdom throne room.jpg|Sky Kingdom Throne Room Sky vault.jpg|Sky Kingdom Vault sky nursery.jpg|Sky Kingdom Nursery Strategy Room.png Training Room.png Trophy room.png Crater.jpg Leonard's tower after.jpg Bolide Alter.jpg JatSK control room.jpg JatSK elevator.jpg JatSK gallery.jpg JatSK garden.jpg JatSK hallway.jpg JatSK library.jpg JatSK room.jpg Watertower.jpg JatSK.jpg JatSK Rapunzel's tower.jpg |-|Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen= Rump-courtyard.jpg|Sky Kingdom Courtyard Rump-nursery.jpg|Sky Kingdom Princess' Nursery Rump-throneroom.jpg|Sky Kingdom Throne Room |-|Scenery= Sky teaser.jpg|Teaser Image of the Sky Kingdom Fieldside.png Field.png sky kingdom 3.jpg|Overlooking the Kingdom sky kingdom reforms.jpg|The Sky Kingdom Reforms sky kingdom breaking1.jpg|The Sky Kingdom Breaking Apart sky kingdom breaking2.jpg|The Sky Kingdom Breaking Apart sky kingdom breaking3.jpg|The Sky Kingdom Breaking Apart |-|Concept art= Strategy_Room_concept_art.jpg|Strategy Room concept art JatSK_Trophy_Room_concept_art.jpg|Trophy Room concept art JatSK_Watchtower_concept_art.jpg|Watertower concept art JatSK_Bolide_Altar_concept_art.jpg|Bolide Altar concept art Sky_Kingdom_Concept_Art_BTGI.jpg|Sky Kingdom concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram JatSK_Stratey_room_colour_drafts.jpg|Sky Kingdom Strategy Room concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram |-|Other images= skykingdom map.jpg|Sky Kingdom Map Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Sky Kingdom Family Shield, representing Julian, Hugh, Eurig & Leonard skykingdomshield.jpg|Sky Kingdom's Coat of Arms sky kingdom parable.jpg|Sky Kingdom Parable Image emma parable.jpg|Sky Kingdom featured in 'The Adventures of Lady Emma' Parable Image Mercenaryking gem.jpg|The Sky Kingdom on a Parable Gem Skykingdom gpmap.jpg DarkParables JackAndTheSkyKindom W1.png DarkParables JackAndTheSkyKindom W2.png DarkParables JackAndTheSkyKindom W4.png DarkParables JackAndTheSkyKindom W5.png BalladOfRapunzelTeaser.png Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen